Toy Rain
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi's going to live in Toy World, a magical world full of tech, magic, mystery, and warring elves, turning MMORPGs to life. Yugi will battle Yami, the champion of the Elf Wars, but Yugi doesn't even know how to play! And if he loses..... Slash. yyxy
1. Chapter 1

Next story

Next story! I typed two whole chapters for this, but then comp broke. Dammit.

Toy Rain

Chapter 1

Aaah, the city of Toy World. The great technological godly country in the sky. It works on solar power, and each city is connected by waterways, making it some floating web. Toy World looked like something out of a fairy tale; cities and skyscrapers rose into the sky on flat metal lands, connected by water, and lined by gold. Run by the smartest and greatest scientists and engineers, Toy World was both environmental and scientific. Each city consisted of luxury apartments that surrounded a castle. Outside of the apartments, forests lined the edges, allowing animal life to flourish under the greenhouse conditions. One of the great creatures of those forests were the Ion elves.

Elves were discovered around the 38th century, almost as smart as humans. Thus, these elves were partnered up with particular humans to work together. That became the Ion Elf Wars. The Ion Elf wars consisted of teams of two, one human, and one elf. The human did the thinking, designing programs for weapons, like lance.spx or sword.spx, and building fortresses with brightly colored blocks. They also planned out strategies to take down the other team in battle. The elf did the work. Engineering and science and nature together created Toy World, making the Ion Elf Wars the Olympics of Toy World.

Each city had it's own type of elf, two types, actually. From Solinion, Dianion, to Jeolion, Franion. And Domino's elves were the best. The Elions and Kurions. Elions and Kurions were hard to differentiate; they both had brown skin and brown hair. The only difference was the eyes. Dark blue eyes were of the Elions, while dark green belonged to the Kurions. The Elions were also slightly smaller.

There were also quests you could partake on, and once you completed them, you got money and items that could be used in the wars. The players in those wars and the citizens of Toy World led completely different lives, especially champions of those wars.

And 16 year old Yugi Muto was going to find out just how different.

I sighed. Finally, I'm here! I'm here at the famed Toy World. It's as beautiful as my Grandpa told me.

My Grandpa, Professor Muto, is a great artist and imaginist. He created the idea of the Ion Elf Wars.

I should explain what that is.

Each elf partners up with a human, and together, they fight for springs of water. Toy World's god is Aquarius, the goddess of water. First team to disable the other and steal their pearl in their spring of water wins the game. It's really hard. There are fortresses and weapons and traps, along with special items and everything. It's like an MMORPG come to life!

My parents told me to go to Toy World. It's a great place to grow up, I'm told. So I braved the takeoff from earth, and after a few hours, landed safely here on Toy World with me and my stuff all intact.

I managed to pick up all my luggage and start waddling out of the spaceport and onto the street.

Then I heard fight sounds. Shrieking and yelling. I ran towards the sound after I dropped my stuff on the floor. It was really heavy.

An Elion and a Kurion were fighting. A mob of people had surrounded the particular patch of trees, and the two elves were fighting viciously, much to the delight of the onlookers.

The Elion was fighting bravely and savagely, yelling and shrieking. But it was losing. It was panting and just then, it got slammed into a tree.

The Kurion fighting it was silent, aided by a human. It was wearing gold elf armor, and on its arm was a band, blue with a gold crown. It was holding a ten-foot long staff. The human behind it had the same hair as I did. He (at least I think it's a he) wore black sunglasses, a blue school uniform with gold ankhs on the hems of his pants and jacket, and a white shirt underneath.

"Finish it!" The guy ordered.

"No!" I jumped in front of the tree where the Elion lay panting. The human stopped. Then he took off his shades.

Oh my god, it was the king of the Elf wars Yami Atemu. That would explain the champion outfit and armband.

He squinted at me. "Are you Solomon Muto's grandson?" I nodded.

He beckoned me to come closer. I didn't move. "I'm supposed to escort you home. I was going to the spaceport, but this Elion was causing trouble."

So Yami Atemu was the surprise my grandfather wrote to me about, before I came here.

"I won't let you kill it!"

He glared at me. "It's hurt countless people already. It has to be put down."

But before I could retort, the Elion jumped behind me and picked me up, jumping through the trees.

I just got kidnapped by an elf.

Well, this was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

YAMI'S POV

YAMI'S POV

Professor Muto told me that his grandson was very nice, and he looked like me. He even showed me pictures of him and his good grades and whatnot. I expected a well-mannered boy who knew his place.

Instead, I met a fiery-headed boy (literally AND metaphorically) who made me look bad. Then he got kidnapped by the Elion.

Which meant I had to drive me new car through the treacherous woods. Wonderful.

"Kurion!" I called. He jumped into the shotgun seat, and we drove off.

YUGI'S POV

That's it. Yami Atemu cannot kill off the Elion.

See, I'm its partner now. Domino is the best city in the Elf wars because elves choose their partners. And this Elion chose me.

Sweet. Elion was fast and loyal, smart, and really cool. I can participate in the wars now.

Sweet.

When I was finally set onto the ground, the Elion started chattering in its human-like voice. It started treating my wounds, and it even brought me fruit.

Then it handed me a rune with a big smile on its face. If an Elion or Kurion gave you a rune, it meant that you were its partner. Basically a master, but not so either. Its complicated.

"Don't worry." I told the Elion. "I won't let him hurt you."

It nodded, his sharp ears and pointy face serious but eager. As Elion was wrapping my wounds, I heard rumbling behind me.

The Elion tensed, then jumped behind me. I knew what was going on. Yami had come.

He jumped out of his truck, and the Kurion did the same. The Elion clenched my shirt uncomfortably, but I had to do this.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Yami glared at me. "You've already caused me enough trouble. Now let me do my job and put down the rogue elf."

"You can't!"

"Yes I can. And you can't stop me."

So I took a complete act of desperation. "I challenge you!"

He looked at me funny, like I was retarded or something. Me, a complete newb, challenge the king? Yeah, I probably was retarded.

"I challenge you to an Ion Elf Battle! If I win, then Elion lives and he stays with me. If you win, then you can do what you want." I finished, bravado hiding my quaking knees.

"Fine." He strode back to his car, his Kurion following. He turned around, his eyes slicing through my bravado like my head on the guillotine.

"Tonight. 7 o' clock. The city square." He reached inside his jet-black truck and threw me some tan package. Then he drove away.

I turned to the Elion. "Two hours to teach ourselves how to beat the king of the Ion Elf wars. Are you up for it?"

Elion nodded. This was life or death.

I HAD to win.


	3. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
